


A Silly Sister

by TheRedWarmaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Artists, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Other, Sibling Incest, Silly Girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWarmaster/pseuds/TheRedWarmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing adventures of a silly artist and her even sillier sister. Based on the artwork of Silly Girl, be sure to check her out on HentaiFoundry [http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/SillyGirl/profile] and tumblr [http://sillygirlhentai.tumblr.com/].</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying to figure out the demographic of my public and you can help me with that!
> 
> If you could leave a comment telling me how you found this story, and perhaps your age and gender, I might write a better story next time.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could participate in this little experiment :)
> 
> Aside from that, any comment on the actual story is greatly appreciated. Knowing what you guys like and dislike will help both me and you.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your stay

Imagine, if you will, an evening in Brazil.  
As the sun sinks over the horizon, bathing the cityscape in a deep orange glow, the city prepares for the night. Shops close, bars open; tourist retreat to their hotels, locals set out to their favorite bar. All of this went unnoticed by our protagonist.

The artist was sitting in front of her computer, naked, lights out and curtains drawn, slaving away at her latest commission. She thought the drawing was turning out as one of her better works. That it depicted herself being drilled with a dildo-tipped industrial tool might have had something to do with that; or it might just have been the hefty salary this drawing represented. Either way, she was completely caught up in her fantasy and utterly oblivious to her surroundings. She had been working on this piece for the past hours and her concentration on drawing was slipping. The idea of herself getting penetrated over and over again by the machine aroused her more with each passing minute. Already her free hand was stroking the inside of her bare thighs, sliding ever closer to her damp snatch. She bit her lower lip as she lightly touched her folds, when suddenly she was shocked out of her reverie by a soft giggle: “teehee, you make such a cute face in this one!”.

With a startled squeal she bolted upright and turned around, backing into her desk. As she stood, taking heaving breaths, her hands furiously gripping the edge of her desk, she stared down the source of her distress. Behind her office-chair stood a girl, just a little shorter than herself, tightly wrapped in a bath towel. She had the same fiery red hair as her, however the girls was cut right above the shoulder. With piercing blue eyes and a broad smile the girl stared right back at her. “ooh silly girl, afraid of your own little sister?” she quipped while sitting down on the artists bed. For the shortest of moments it seemed there was a slight bulge in the towel at crotch-level. Though with the only light coming from the computer-screen, it might as well have been a play of the light. Having established the identity of her surprise guest, the artist relaxed a bit and sighed: “Jesus, Martha, you know I don't like you sneaking up like that. Certainly not when I'm drawing. I cou...”  
“But you weren't drawing anymore, were you?” The girl cut in with a sly smile. “Besides, I thought you'd be done by now. How long have you been in here? Three hours? Me thinks it's time for a break. A long. Relaxing. Break.” She said while stretching her arms above her head and pushing out her chest, causing the towel to slip down a few inches and revealing a bit of cleavage. “And with your boytoy out of town, I think I'm the best replacement you can get.”

Immediately the artist started blushing furiously and stuttered: “W-well... that doesn't justify anything, does it! You still almost gave me a stroke! Or something else could have gone wrong... And he isn't my 'boytoy', we have a valid and healthy relationship. That's more than can be said about your escapades.” Martha responded with a shrug, lowering the towel even more. “Aah, poor thing. I almost feel like I should make it up to you,” she said as she walked over to her older sister and put her hands on the artists hips, “but then again, that would just result in the same as what I was planning on doing.” Standing on her toes she leaned towards the older girls ear, pressing her body firmly against her sisters, and whispered: “What do you think? Should this bad, bad girl be punished for neglecting her sisters desires?”.  
The artist stiffened at her sisters suggestive question, blushing even harder as her earlier arousal started to return. “What punishment would be appropriate? A proper spanking? Or perhaps tying her up and watching her squirm while she's teased?” the younger girl went on as she slid her hands up the artists body until they cupped her breasts. The older sister threw her head back, desperately trying to resister her seductress, but at the back of her thoughts she knew she'd already lost the fight. Her breath came in shallow pants, the contact of her sisters body against hers felt scalding hot and her loins grew wet again. Lightly kneading the firm mounds, the younger girl continued: “Or maybe we should be more severe,” giving her words force by taking the artists nipples between her fingers and pinching them, “maybe the lesson needs to be drilled in?”.  
pasping at her sisters rough treatment, the artist was losing her grasp on the conversation more and more, her arousal climbing steadily. As the pleasure-pain abated she timidly tilted her head back down to look at her sister.  
She was not prepared for what she saw: the pair of sapphire eyes stared right into her own emeralds, her face revealing a glint of childish mischief backed up with a ton of restrained enthusiasm. But what made her shudder lay behind that, behind the pseudo-innocent facade. The artist knew her sister well enough to recognize her unchained lust. She recognized it in the sparkle of her half lidded eyes, in the breathing through her slightly open mouth and in the smirk that graced her lips. That, and she felt a steadily growing pressure against her thigh, right about where her sister crotch would be. As she took a deep shuddering breath, her resistance collapsed under her sisters influence. She leaned in towards her siblings lips, but the seductress leaned back and brought her hand up to the artists cheek, gently stopping her. The artist let out a whimper of protest, but her sister interrupted her again: “You know, it is forbidden for a person to be jury, judge and executioner at the same time, but it's such fun to watch you beg...” she said, drawling out the last few words.

They stood in silence for a second, the artist giving the seductress a pleading look, but the younger girl did not give in. Just as the artist opened her mouth to oblige her tormentor, the seductress put her lips against the artists and dove her tongue inside the others mouth. The older girl gave a moan of surprise, but she quickly gave in to her more dominant sister, gently relaxing and leaning into her sisters embrace. With her tension finally changing into lust the artist put her hands down to her sisters hips, squeezing her ass, and committed her tongue to the kiss. She enjoyed the little struggle they had, showing her sisters tongue all the corners of her mouth with her own. But soon the younger girl doubled her efforts and made clear who was in charge. Breaking the kiss, the artist ceded the point. Pleased with her victory, the seductress brought her mouth close again to gently bite on the artists lower lip. Jolts of excitement shot down the artists spine at the way her little sister conquered her. Though it was becoming more and more difficult to describe the seductress as little, her 'gift' growing more erect by the second. Even after all those years the artist still got flustered whenever she knew she'd made her sister hard. And right now it was the only thing on her mind, being constantly reminded by her sister slowly rubbing her pelvis against her leg while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. In a final effort to regain the initiative the artist moved her hands up her sisters back, lightly scratching her shoulders before unraveling the towel from her body. As the piece of cloth fell to the ground, the artist fully realized her situation. Her little sister was going to ravish her and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. With a low groan of anticipation the younger girl took her hands of her sister and stood back to strike a pose for the artist, hands confidently on her hips. All the while she kept looking at her sister with a predators eyes and a coquette smile on her lips. The artist though, let her eyes wander, from the sapphire depths of the seductress eyes down to her modest bust. Her sisters breasts were smaller than her own, but she liked to fondle them at least as much, if not more. She could easily cup the pear-shaped mounds in her hands and still reach the little pink nipples to play with. She knew her sister liked that. She smiled as she noticed the freckles dotting her chest, very much like her own. “I should count them someday.” she thought as her gaze wandered further down.

She took a deep breath as she laid eyes on her sisters gift and slowly grazed her fingers along it. Standing tall at a little over eight inches was her sisters cock. It was as magnificent as she could remember. As she lowered herself to her knees she got a better look. The foreskin was rolled back completely, revealing the sensitive edge of the purple head. It stood slightly pointing upwards at her face and throbbed in sync with the seductress' heartbeat. The artist took another deep breath, at first only smelling her sisters shampoo, but after a second she could discern another smell, the younger girls arousal. She looked up as her sister gently stroked a strand of hair from her face put it behind her ear, resting the hand against the side of her head. It's presence was both comforting and encouraging, filling the artist with desire for her younger sibling.  
The seductress still wore a smirk, but it had softened under the older girls affection. “Oooh, the things I wanna do to you...” the younger girl whispered in a husky voice, gently rocking her hips forward out of instinct. The artist ran her hands up her sisters legs, over her inner thighs, one grasping her throbbing shaft and running her thumb over the underside all the way to the tip, the other hand dipping between the seductress' legs to first graze her clit, then her soaked entrance. ”All in good time.” the artist whispered back before planting a kiss on the younger girls cock. The younger girl shuddered as her sister planted a trail of kisses down her shaft while caressing her snatch. The artist ended her trail of kisses when she reached her sisters clit, gently taking it between her lips and sucking on it while stroking her sisters shaft. The seductress gave a loud moan and took her sisters hair between her fingers. This only encouraged the girl to step up her efforts, pulling another moan from her little sister by slowly circling the girls clit with her tongue. She noticed her sister taking deep breaths, so she moved her attention away from her clit taking off some of the pressure. But she didn't stop. She'd moved down, her tongue now lapping at her sisters entrace, teasing her enough to keep her on edge. The younger girl was still moaning, but softer now, more in control. 

“Oh my god... that was good... I almost came just like that.” she panted while running her fingers through the older girls hair. “Get up so I can return the favor.” she said while while gently, but still noticeably, pulling her sisters hair. As they came face to face, the seductress leaned in for another kiss and the artist gracefully accepted. Ever the most enthusiastic, the seductress ran her tongue over her sisters lips. She could taste herself and it drove her wild. She let out a groan and gave the older girls ass a light smack. The artist smiled pulling back, amused by her sisters dominant behaviour. She trusted her and knew she could completely let go, having nothing to fear as her sister would never really hurt her. It was special and wondrous to have someone like that. She would never let anybody threat her like this, only her little sister had earned such intimacy and trust.  
True to her word, the younger girl began kissing lower and lower, leaving a trail along the older girls jaw down to her neck, lingering at her pulsepoint to leave a light hickey. Her hands were all over the artists body, clawing at her shoulders, running her fingers over her spine, squeezing her ass, and gently probing between her cheeks. When her kisses reached her sisters collarbone she slightly bit down on it. Surprised, the artist let out a squeal and tried to pull away, but she lost her balance and fell onto her bed, pulling her sister with her. As they lay on top of each other, both of them stark naked and out of breath, they stared at each other, then broke out in a fit of laughter.

Composing herself first, the seductress climbed over the artist until they were face to face again and whispered: “Gods I love you,” before giving her sister another slow and passionate kiss. “I love you too,” the artist responded, “So tell me, what are the things you wanna do to me?” “Depends. You ready to receive a rear delivery? Or do you want it just the normal way?” Blushing at the prospect, the artist answered: “I think I can handle some anal today, just take it easy at first.” “Anything for my goddess,” the seductress said as she sat upright, “go on and get comfortable.” As she reached over to the nightstand, the artist repositioned herself, lying down on her back on a pillow against the headboard, taking deep breaths and running her fingers between her legs preparing herself. When the younger girl sidled up against her sister, she took the hand between her legs in her own and gave it a soft kiss. “Gonna take good care of you,” she murmured before putting the hand down at her side. She opened the bottle of lube she'd retrieved from the nightstand and poured out a copious amount, first on her hand, then over the artist crotch. The older girl trembled at the feeling of the cold liquid hitting her skin, but it was noting compared to the sensation of her little sister smearing it out all over her asshole. She made slow circular motions around and over the puckered hole, pressing down with only a little bit of force, enough to tease but not quit enough to enter. Even though she longed for her sister doing her, it took the artist some effort not to clench up. The younger girl noticed and began stroking her sisters thigh with her other hand, trying to help her relax.  
“It's ok,” she said, “We both know you can do this. I'm gonna count to three and put a finger inside, ok?” The artist nodded, biting her lower lip in anticipation. “One... Two...” Before ever reaching three, the younger girl pushed and slipped two fingers inside her sister. The artist let out a cry of surprise, but immediately followed up with a deep moan of pleasure. She clenched her ass around the seductress' fingers enjoying the sensation, but slowly she regained control, and relaxed her muscles. “I knew you could do it,” said the younger girl with a mischievous glint in her eyes and she wiggled her fingers inside of the other girl. “Ooooooh... you are... an evil woman.” the artist replied, breathing heavily but with a smile on her lips. “And that's why you like me,” her sister quipped as she pushed her fingers all the way inside the older girls ass. Looking at her sister face contorting with pleasure, the seductress said: “I'm ready and I think you are too. Are you?” In response the artist pulled the other girl down, nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go again. “Do it.”

“By your command.” the seductress replied. Slowly she pulled her fingers from her sister and put them around her solid shaft, smearing some lube over it, mixing it with the precum that had started leaking out of her. When it was slick all the way down from the tip, she a hold of it down at the bottom and moved in between her sisters legs. She put the tip right against the artists asshole and looked up at her again. Giving her a final wink the younger girl started pushing, slowly entering the her older sibling. The older girl moaned deeply. Her sisters girlcock was a bit bigger than her fingers had been, making it a tight fit. She bit her lip and concentrated on letting her sister enter her. The seductress grunted when the head of her cock slipped inside, her sister accepting it inside of her. She stopped pushing to give her sister a wide smile, but the older girl would have none of it: “Go on! Don't leave me hanging!” the artist said through heaving breaths, a trace of desperation audible in her lust-filled voice. The younger girl was surprised, yet delighted at her sisters impatience. Taking her up on her word, she lifted the artists hips to get a better angle and started pushing again, sliding more and more of her rockhard pole into her.  
The artist encouraged her, making her pleasure clear with loud and deep moans. The seductress only stopped again when she was buried to the hilt. Panting she leaned forward and whispered: “Onee-chan, I'm all the way inside you,” before gently nibbling on the others ear.

It was a simple thing, but it drove the artist wild. She let out a whimper and wrapped her arms and legs around her little sister. “That was so hot... You truly are evil,” she said while grinding her hips against the younger girl. “And you are truly impatient,” she answered with a giggle, “but luckily I am a benevolent god.” she continued as she started pulling back out. When only the head was inside she stopped and immediately slammed herself all the way back inside. The artist cried out in pleasure with the rough movement. It spurred the seductress on and she repeated the motion, pulling another cry from her sister, and another one, and another one. Gradually she sped up her pounding, until the bead began the creak under the strain of their action. The room filled with the cries and moans of the artist, the wet, slick sound of the seductress' girlcock ramming into her sisters snatch and the slapping sound of their hips meeting. The older girl was in heaven, her sisters rod spearing into her ass made her feel deliciously full and the way it stretched the ring of muscle was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She couldn't help but scream at her sisters pounding, she didn't care whether anyone could hear. At the moment the only thing that counted was her sister and the pleasure they were feeling. She was seeing stars, so good it was. Then even more lights exploded in her head when her sister moved one of her hands to her clit and started rubbing it. It simply was to much.  
She seized up, her muscles pulling taut, her ass clenching around her sisters fuckstick. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, squirting juices against her sisters belly. The seductress grinned wickedly as her older sister caved in beneath her. She kept pumping her cock in and out, reveling in the feeling of her ass clenching it tightly. She kept rubbing her sisters clit, drawing her orgasm out as long as she could. But she wasn't far off herself. A few moments after her sister, she had her own orgasm, grunting and moaning as her sisters clenching motions drove her over the edge. She pushed in to the hilt one final time before her cock started to twitch and pump cum inside her older sisters ass. Exhausted they lay on the bed, their limbs entangled, the youngest still buried inside the oldest. “That was glorious.” whispered the seductress. The artist grunted in response. After a moment she said: “I love you.” The seductress looked at her sister, she had already drifted of to sleep. With a contented sigh she laid her head on her sisters shoulder and whispered back: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying to figure out the demographic of my public and you can help me with that!
> 
> If you could leave a comment telling me how you found this story, and perhaps your age and gender, I might write a better story next time.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could participate in this little experiment :)
> 
> Aside from that, any comment on the actual story is greatly appreciated. Knowing what you guys like and dislike will help both me and you.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your stay


End file.
